Cunning Lil Tease
by GothamPanda
Summary: Pinned behind enemy lines, a young female scout finds herself in a pickle. Can she trust the opposing team's Medic or will it be a start to a whole new battle. Maybe the medic has different plans for her little trapped scout.


_**Cunning Lil Tease  
>By: GothamPanda<strong>_

An explosion too close for comfort, sent Quinn sprawling and Alphonse into a well hidden worry fit.

"Vat iz ze soldier's problem today? He almost hit you twice already! Not to mention all ze comrades he's been sending my vay with friendly fire vounds!"

"Maybe he just needs to get laid?" Quinn growled picking her bat up from the ground.

"Don't let him catch ya sayin' that kid. He'll blow your face off," Isabell warned from behind her dispenser, "Last time he acted like this it was 'cause someone stole his meal. Anyone decide to eat something that wasn't theirs from the fridge?"

"Please. Ve all learned from ze last time."

"I'm talkin' to the newbie over there, not you four eyes."

Alphonse's eye twitched and he glared at the female engineer. "Leave her out of zis Bell! I varned her of John's danger zones. She has done nozing to anger zat barbarian!"

Another nearby explosion made the three RED warriors scramble for better cover.

"Then what the fuck has set him off!" Bell cried.

"Maybe Koda might know. The man seems to know everything that's going on with anyone."

"Zen let us go now. His foul mood haz ruined my fun for ze day." Alphonse sighed and helped Quinn to her feet.

The pyro leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. John's bad mood was getting him down. He didn't even feel like chasing Didier and he usually loved to chase after that horney French bastard and set him ablaze.

"Oi! Koda!"

The masked man turned to greet his little high strung buddy.

"Do ya know what's got John's panties in a bunch?"

Koda nodded.

"Vould you kindly explain?"

Koda shook his head.

"Und vhy not?

"Mmmff mmmff!"

Quinn hit the man's arm playfully. "You know only I can understand you with yer mask on."

Koda lifted his mask so only his mouth showed. "I said I can't. It's not my place. If you wanna know, go ask him yourself. I do not want to piss him off more. Oh Bell, spy on your left." He quickly lifted his flamethrower and lit Didier on fire. A smile didn't even break on his features.

"Th-Thanks Koda."

"No prob. Just keep up your guard." He pulled his mask back on and stalked away to the intel room.

"Shit guys. I have to run. My sentry's taking some damage. Figure out what's got Mr. Trigger happy in a bad mood, and please, Stay safe." The engineer dashed away, wrench at the ready to bash in enemy skulls.

"I think we should wait 'til after today's battle to confront him." Quinn mumbled and grabbed her pistol. "Meet me in the common room after we're done."

"fine. Stay safe Mein Gummibarchen." He kissed her on the cheek and they parted ways.

Quinn panted heavily as she hid behind a box for cover. She managed to snag the enemy intel, but before she could get to the stairs leading to the intel she was shot at by the BLU Pyros.

"Shit…"

Her dark blue hair fluttered as bullets whizzed by precariously close. Her small frame was drenched in sewer water and her golden gaze held a non-caring haze. That same gaze fell upon the cowering RED scout, scanning the young girl's features before landing on one that perked her intrest. 'Dat ass.' Flashed through her mind as a sly grin grew on her face.

"It's not smart to let an enemy unti get behind you, cutie."

The poor scout apun round, her empty pistol at the ready. _'A female medic. What was her name?'_

"How did you- I would've heard you!"

"No you wouldn't have. Not with all that gunfire and your concentration being on those two over there." She giggled. "I could have started molesting you and you might not have notice too fast."

"Um…Sure so are you gonna shoot me with your syringes now or what?"

"Hm. How about I escort you out, so I can get a nice long look at that cute butt of yours?"

Quin stared open mouthed. "What!"

Rinoah stepped aside and looked over at her teammates. "She got away guys. Your wasting your ammo."

"But I didn't see her run away!" Arizona yelled, reloading her shot gun.

"You think I'd be standing here unharmed if she was?" the BLU medic growled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. C'mon Bo." Arizon and her protégé walked away grudgidly.

Rinoah turned to the young scout with a pervert's smile. "There. Now run along and let me enjoy the view." She giggled.

Quinn got up and cautiously walked around the medic, down into the sewer system, Rinoah close on her heels.

"You're creepy."

"And you're cute. Your point?"

They made it to the tunnel leading to the small pnd between the two bases and Rinoah stopped.

"Not gonna follow me into the water? Watch me while I swim or whatever?"

"Nope. I've seen enough for now." She folded her arms and leaned against the tunnel wall. "Just tell Alphonse, Rinoah said hi." She waved as Quinn dove in and swam away as fast as she could.

"Koda! Vatch who you are burning!" Alphonse hissed as he healed Raine's burns.

"Alphonse! ALPHONSE!"

The RED medic only had a second to look up before his arms were filled with a squirming little scout.

"It was horrible. Scary even! She followed me, wanted to molest me! I was so scared!"

"Calm down! I cannot understand your vords."

"Rinoah! She wants mah giblets!" she squeaked.

Alphonse froze and pulled Quinn back, holding her shoulders. He dropped down to eye level and stuck her with a serious look.

"Did you just say Rinoah!"

Quinn sniffled. "Yeah."

"Zat vile voman iz following me again, damn it!"

"Yoohoo Alphy!"

The two RED members glanced up at the top of the BLU base to see said medic. She smirked and held up a sign.

'_I'll get dat ass Quinn.'_

Quinn squealed, flushed red and ran away. Alphonse pulled out his bone saw and glared daggers at the shorter medic.

"I vill saw through your bones!"

~Fin~


End file.
